


Paybacks

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Paybacks are hell, at least Blair finds that out.  KINK





	Paybacks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Pay Backs are Hell

 

 

Pay backs are hell; at least Jim thought they did. But this time he was the one doing the pay back, Blair was so in trouble.

 

He loved being ‘in love’ with Blair. They had been together as a loving couple for over a year now and Blair was one to keep things new and on the edge. Their love took on many forms and trust. Blair had a dareful streak. Occasionally one of them would put the other on guard, daring them in a way to take their sexual nature out of the loft and on to the streets of Cascade, sometime in full view of their friends and partners.

 

Now it was Jim’s turn to get Blair. Blair had taken their fetish for leather and got him good by harnessing a butt plug on him for twenty-four hours. He had to go to work with it on and sported a perpetual hard-on all day because the plug rubbed his prostrate with every move he made. That night he had drilled Blair into the mattress, making him come four times, causing his partner to have dry balls.

 

It had been three weeks and some planning, but today he was ready to put his plan into action. 

 

Waking at six, an hour earlier than usual, Jim pulled away from his lover to start his preparations. He pulled out his gym bag and put his clothes for work in it. After he completed his mission he would go to the police gym and shower and ready for work from there, he doubted he would have much time at the loft after he unveiled his plans on Blair.

 

Returning to the bedroom, he pulled out two long silk scarves from a bureau drawer. They had several of them for their play sessions, using them to tantalize his senses and tying each other in ways to the bed in relative safety. They liked a little kink in their bed. 

 

Over time, Blair had become a sound sleepier since sleeping in Jim’s bed. He had told Jim once that he finally found himself able to relax enough to sleep deeply without keeping his mind wide open, while growing up he moved so much and was always on guard that he never learned to relax. 

 

Jim looked down at his younger mate, sprawled on his back, hair fanned over the pillow and bed. Jim smiled at him, thinking how lucky he was to have him in his life. Gently he took one wrist and tied it and then threads it through the wire of the balcony headboard. Completing the task to the other hand, Jim pulled the covers down and away from his lover’s body.

 

Before Blair could notice that he had been uncovered, Jim made a move immediately for Blair’s semi flaccid cock. Licking it, he started sucking mushroom head, causing it to harden with the ardent attention. 

 

Blair woke to feeling of having his cock being sucked. Looking down he watched his his life partner was making love to his cock. Finding him self unable to reach for Jim, Blair laid back as Jim licked, sucked and handled his cock as the expert he was.

 

Soon Blair was rocking his hips up, trying to create the moment that would let him come. Jim tilted his head and took more of the cock into his mouth and sucked it to completion. Blair had been panting heavily as Jim worked his cock. He screamed with his climax in satisfaction to the blow job he had been given.

 

Before Blair could recover from his morning wake up exercise, Jim and reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. He ran two fingers into Blair, slicking him up for what was to come next. He found Blair to be loose and ready. He quickly coated his own cock and slipped into Blair’s loving body. 

 

He was close to coming but he needed to take Blair to the edge once more. Pumping his hips, he slowly moved in his lover, taking care to finding the gland that would bring Blair back into the game fairly quickly. 

 

Blair’s cock started rising as Jim struck Blair’s prostrate inside. Jim could feel the fine tremors within Blair.

 

“Jim,” Blair moaned as he panted. Blair was lost in the moment, Jim had total control. Jim moved back and forth stroking him within. He started moving quicker, needing to find his own completion in this game he had started.

 

Jim came on his down stroke; filling Blair with his cum. Blair shot his own cum between them, having been pounded on his sweat spot by Jim’s strokes.

 

Wishing he could give in to his normal post orgasm cuddle, Jim looked down at Blair who looked like he was bliss heaven. He doubted he would notice anything for a minute or two while he made his final move. 

 

Reaching over to the bed stand he found the cock ring that would hold Blair’s cock at attention once it recovered from it’s ordeal of coming twice. He wrapped the metal band around and locked it in place. Next he found one ball stretcher. He had used them on Blair before, but he as adding them to his equation with Blair. He added the other ball stretcher and then found the small lock that he had out with them. Next, he set the small lock that would hold all three items in place. He ran his hand over Blair’s cock a few times, seeing if it had anything left to give. It hardened slightly, enough to see that it will make Blair think about what he had on him.

 

Blair opened his eyes having recovered from second round with Jim. He looked down to see what Jim had done. Then he looked up at Jim as he was pulling on his boxers, sweat pants and shirt.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Blair asked, his voice showing shock but still hazy in use.

 

“Pay backs.”

 

“Pay backs? I can’t walk around like this.” Blair looked back down at the hardware that adorned his cock and balls.

 

“I think you can.”

 

Blair tried to move forward but his tied hands kept him down. “Oh man, you are so dead.”

 

“I remember saying that myself a few weeks ago. I’ll see you later. You’re supposed to come to the station this afternoon to help Simon with his computer, remember.”

 

“You are like so six feet under.”

 

Jim escaped the bedroom and grabbed his gym bag on his way to the door. 

 

He knew once as Blair calmed down he would untie himself, he had enough play with the scarves to reach each wrist. As for walking around with his dick trussed up, he would have to come up with comfortable clothing.

 

Whistling, Jim made his way down the stairs to his truck and headed to work.


End file.
